


A Gift

by furietharhe



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furietharhe/pseuds/furietharhe
Summary: This was just something cute I wrote because I have them paired as support partners in game. The reason I made this partnership? They both have “light” in their titles.If any of you want to see more of them together I’d love to give it a shot :)
Kudos: 5





	A Gift

“Seliph! Seliph, darling?”

Purposeful steps were pushed against castle Askr’s carpet, the late morning bringing with it a heavy dose of busy work as L’arachel deftly slid past soldiers of all sizes. Eyes wide, her voice carried well over and in the crowd of people that darted around the throne room. 

“Oh dear, where is he? Seliph!”  
Hands full, L’arachel gently lifted herself up on her toes, a flush of green hair gingerly popping up above a bit of the crowd. “You’d think I’d be able to see the boy.”

“Yes? ...L’arachel?” A hand reached out to touch her sleeve from behind, causing the princess’ frame to jolt as she whirled around.

“Oh! ...My, well there you are.” Shock quickly melted into ease against the tidy mass of blue she spied, a soft smile spreading across her mouth in recognition as she brought her occupied hands to her chest. “Hello, darling.”

An amused smile bloomed in reply to the greeting, the young lord promptly bringing his hand back to his sword’s hilt. “Hello...I’m sorry for frightening you. Did you call for me?”

“I most certainly did!” Quickly making her intentions known, L’arachel ushers herself up on her toes once again, thrusting a pointed finger in Seliph’s face as her smile grew wild. “For you, my dear boy, are my comrade! Nay, my trusted partner!”

Flustered, Seliph feels his eyes widen as her finger nearly takes up the whole of his vision, gingerly lifting his hand to push it back down. “Yes...but what do you need of me?” he probes, a sheepish smile forming.

“A gift! Here!” Just as soon as her finger was pushed away, L’arachel’s whole hand had come back into his vision alongside a slim and oddly shaped mask. “We simply must wear these out into battle! That Marth fellow insisted after prodding him enough.”

“In what, pray tell?” Seliph blinks at the information, running the curve of the mask along his palm. “That I wear this? And you wear...” His gaze shifted, voice fading as he spied a gold mask in her palm.

“Yes! We simply must, for they match our whole being! Don’t you agree?” 

It wasn’t even a moment later that her mask was on her face, the blue of her eyes lightly obscured by a thin white film.

“I...is this choice due to my clothes and hair?” 

“Yes! Now, put it on!”

Slight exasperation blooms as he spied his partner, eyes widening. “Is it not hard to see out of that, L’arachel? And...”

Puzzled, he forced his attention back down onto his own gift, expression popping against a prick of disbelief. “Forgive me, but how am I supposed to see out of my own? There are three slits for both eyes...”

“I shall protect you! Now, come! DON THE GUISE FIT FOR A SCION OF JUSTICE!”

“...As you wish.”


End file.
